Terus Bersamamu
by uchiruno
Summary: Menikmati sisa hidup yang indah bersama orang yang dicintai. Senyum , tawa, pelukan dan ciuman hangat yang selalu ku dapat darinya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Sasuke-kun, biarkan aku menyusulmu! Kita akan terus bersama./ ONESHOT


**Desclaimer :**

Naruto selalu dan selamanya Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated :**T

**Pairing :**SasuSaku

**Genre :** Hurt

**Warning :**AU, typo, normal POV, oneshot

**Summary**: Menikmati sisa hidup yang indah bersama orang yang dicintai. Senyum , tawa, pelukan dan ciuman hangat yang selalu ku dapat darinya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Sasuke-kun, biarkan aku menyusulmu! Kita akan terus bersama.

•

•

**Terus Bersamamu**

(Uchiruno)

•

•

" Sasuke-kun!" teriak gadis berambut merah muda dengan cerianya. " Ayo kejar aku!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

" Hentikan Sakura, aku lelah. Kau juga jangan terlalu banyak bertingkah," balas sang kekasih yang sedari tadi digoda untuk mengejar dan menangkapnya.

" Sasuke-kun tidak seru! Menyenangkan aku saja tak mau," kini gadis itu menghentikan gerak kakinya yang sedari tadi dengan riang berloncat ke sana ke mari.

" Haah..sesuai permintaanmu Sakura!" dengan tiba-tiba laki-laki yang dikenal bernama Sasuke itu langsung bangkit lalu berlari, mengejar, dan menangkap si gadis 'Sakura' itu dalam pelukkannya.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Sasuke, pasangannya selama beberapa tahun ini menemaninya. Tak henti-hentinya memahatkan senyum di wajahnya, Sakura juga sudah memahatkan kata bahagia di dalam hatinya.

" Kita istirahat dulu," ajak Sasuke lalu menggandeng Sakura ke puncak bukit dan mempersilahkan putrinya itu duduk di sampingnya, dirangkul dan dikecup keningnya.

" Sasuke-kun, kau menyayangiku?" tanya Sakura sambil bermanja.

" Hn, tidak." jawab laki-laki bermata onyx itu dengan santainya.

Sakura langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke yang menjadi tempat ia bersandar. " Bodoh!"

" Selalu bertanya seperti itu," ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang seperti suatu keluhan.

" Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya memas-"

Kalimat itu terpotong. Sebelum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulut Sakura sudah terkunci . Terkunci oleh ciuman lembut yang selalu Sasuke berikan pada Sakura. Ciuman tulus, lembut dan hangat yang selama hidupnya baru pertama kali ia berikan oleh gadis berambut merah jambu yang ia temui di sekolahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Benih-benih cinta muncul begitu Sasuke sadar bahwa Sakura berbeda dengan fans-fans wanitanya yang hanya mengincar waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengannya. Dia tau Sakura menyukainya, tapi Sakura tak pernah bersikeras mengejar-ngejar Sasuke karena ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tak suka diganggu dan ia mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk tidak dimiliki siapa-siapa.

" Hm.. Sasuke-kun, selalu seperti ini!" ucap Sakura sambil tersipu malu, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dalam dada Sasuke. " Huu.. memalukan,"

Tangan besar itu mengusap-usap pelan pucuk rambut Sakura. Diusap dan dibelainya dengan lembut. " Wangi cherry seperti biasanya," puji Sasuke lalu menopangkan dagunya di atas kepala Sakura.

" Sasuke, aku ingin terus seperti ini." Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

" Hn. Aku pun begitu," balas Sasuke dan mempererat pelukkanya.

" Kau tidak berbohong lagi 'kan?" tanya Sakura ragu.

" Tentu tidak!"

Keduanya terkekeh dan tertawa bersama. Menikmati pemandangan matahari yang hendak menuju keperistirahatannya dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kapas besar di langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Burung-burung beterbangan, mengepakkan sayapnya lebar-lebar, mungkin dengan harapan akan bertemu dengan keluarganya yang entah sebenarnya beristirahat di mana. Pepohonan yang mulai terlihat bagai bayangan-bayangan hitam dan tentu saja bayangan mereka berdua yang terus memanjang di belakang mereka. Duduk berdua, berteduh di bawah pohon rindang di puncak bukit dengan canda tawa dan sedikit cumbuan di sana. Serasa semua ini tak ingin segera usai.

" Sakura, aku bahagia." Ucap Sasuke lalu memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menatap langsung emerald milik Sakura. Mata yang telat membuatnya merasa selalu terikat dengar Sakura.

" Aku juga, ku harap bisa seperti ini terus. Untuk.. untuk selamanya," jawab Sakura dan membalas tatapan Sasuke. " Berjanjilah padaku, kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku , Sasuke-kun. Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"

Pada awalnya Sasuke nampak mengalihkan padanganan matanya. Lalu sepasang onyxnya bertemu lagi sejajar dengan emerald yang mencerminkan seakan pemiliknya menunggu suatu jawaban. " Hn. Aku akan selalu bersamamu,"

•

•

_Saat janji terucap dan meresap dihati, angan-angan, cita-cita dan impian semuanya terlahir begitu adanya, begitu suci. Peleburan dua cinta yang menjadi satu, menjadi satu impian tinggi dan indah seperti bintang. _

_Namun bintang ya memang bintang. Memang indah adanya, jauh dan berkialauan. Membuat yang melihat merasa terkagum dan gambaran sesuatu yang indah. _

_Tapi pernahkah berpikir, kapan dan bisakah bintang itu kita capai? Mudahkah sebuah bintang besar yang indah dan berkilauan dapat diambil dan digapai dengan lompatan dan kepercayaan? Akankah bintang selalu datang saat kepercayaan saja menjadi pondasi segalanya?_

_Dan seperti kata pepatah, "tak selamanya kenyataan seperti harapan."_

•

•

" Sasuke! Sasuke bodoh! Bangunlah! Ku mohon bangunlah Sasuke!" teriakan histeris itu menggema di suatu ruangan di Rumah Sakit Kohona.

" Sasuke bodoh… ku..ku mohon bangunlah! Aku sangat memohon Sasuke!" isak tangis memecahkan keheningan setelah berita kecelakaan Sasuke tersebar. Tubuh milik pemuda tampan yang sangat dicintainya tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dan kini terlihat pucat dan dipenuhi dengan selang-selang yang melilit dan beberapa masuk melalui hidung dan mulutnya.

" Sakura, sudahlah! Kau harus merelakannya! Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sini, kau harus mengiklaskannya. Kasihan dia sudah pergi ke sana dan kau membiarkan selang-selang ini terus menempel pada raga Sasuke," lelaki berambut pirang menahan kedua tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi memegang baru Sasuke dan diguncang-guncangkan beberapa kali.

" Naruto! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Sasuke..Sasuke sudah berjanji padaku ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. SELAMANYA!" teriak Sakura dan tangiannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya terasa semakin melemas dan pikirannya terasa kosong. Ya, jauh di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia tahu bahwa hatinya memang membisikkan bahwa sosok orang yang sangat dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun telah pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi dilain sisi juga tidak. Tidak! Hatinya terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke masih ada, bahwa Sasuke hanya tertidur dan akan segera bangun. Namun sayang, kematian dan kehidupan itu berbeda dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengaturnya. Semuanya sesuai kehendak Tuhan. Semuanya tak bisa ditebak dan ingat, tidak semua bintang dapat digapai begitu saja.

Mata gadis itu mulai meremang. Perih. Ya, terasa begitu perih dan pikirannya sudah entah kemana. Matanya membengkak parah dan wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Hatinya terasa kosong. Entah apa yang harus singgah dan muncul di pikirannya, ia sendiri tak tahu. Menyusul kekasihnya yang sudah menjadi mayat, Sakura bahkan bagaikan mayat hidup yang hanya bisa duduk tersungkur dilantai Rumah Sakit dan menepis siapapun yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

Jantungnya berdenyut kencang. Ia tahu, ia tahu pasti penyakitnya kambuh. Penyakit jantung yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari teman-temannya. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Justru itu alasan ia sanggup untuk bertahan hidup saat melawan penyakit mematikan ini adalah Sasuke dan cintanya. Tapi kini rasanya keyakinan itupun hilang, lenyap. Lenyap bersama jiwa Sasuke yang telah pergi.

Pandangannya gelap, dan saat kelopak mata itu terbuka lagi, ruangan bernuansa merah muda dan aroma cherry yang sangat familiar langsung menyerang indranya. Ia tahu benar tempat ini. Kamar pribadinya. Di miringkan tubuhnya dan ia dapat melihat sebuah figura yang ia hias dengan kulit kerang. Membuat memorinya terputar kembali. Kulit kerang yang ia kumpulkan bersama Sasuke di musim panas tahun lalu. Berlarian dipinggir pantai, membuat istana mereka berdua dari pasir dan mengukir nama mereka berdua di tepi pantai dengan patahan dahan pohon yang ditemukan sembarang. Di ambil dan ditatapnya lagi figura itu. Terpampang jelas fotonya dengan sosok yang ia cintai tengah tersenyum. Bahagia. Mungkin itu kata yang paling tepat untuk mewakili foto tersebut.

Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh membuat bercak-bercak air mata di atas selimut tebal yang tengah menutupi kaki Sakura. Dipeluknnya dan sesekalinya di raba foto itu. Ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Saat dirinya tengah menunggu kedatangan Sasuke tapi malah kabar buruk yang ia terima saat telephon genggamnya berbunyi. Masih terngiang jelas kata-kata yang didengarnya saat itu.

" _Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sasuke…Sasuke kecelakaan saat menuju rumahmu. Dan sekarang ia sudah dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Kudengar ..kudengar keadaannya parah Sakura-chan!" _

Saat itu bagaikan Tuhan sedang menamparnya memalui berita yang disampaikan Naruto padanya. Badannya langsung lemas tak bertenaga dan telephon genggam itu dibiarkan terbanting jatuh membentur lantai.

Setelah memberikannya jantung yang tidak sempurna saat ia dilahirkan, sekarang Tuhan harus mengambil bagin dari 'jantung'nya yang berharga. Matanya terasa semakin perih dan tak sanggup lagi untuk membuka atau bahka menutup karena meski rasa perih dimatanya hilang, rasa pedih dihatinya takkan pernah hilang.

Tak selesai disitu. Untuk apa dia hidup? Itu pertanyaan yang tak pernah hilang dari benaknya. Untuk siapa lagi dia bertahan dan ada? Untuk siapa?

Jiwanya seperti tenggagu. Tak kuat menahan segala beban yang harus dipikul oleh tubuh dan hatinya yang sudah sangat rapuh. Bagikan matahari hilang, bulan dan bintang lenyap dari dunia. Tak ada setitik cahaya yang muncul dari manapun juga untuk menyinari dan menghangatkan hatinya yang sudah membeku dan membiru.

Pola makan yang sudah berantakan, semangat hidup yang hilang total, kesadaran diri yang mulai memudar. Tidak! Bukan ini yang ia inginkan Sakura. Bukan ini yang Sasukemu mau.

Dibukanya kotak kecil berhiasan pita merah yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun ke 20 untuknya. Kotak yang berisikan sebuah cincin manis yang sekarang ini masih melingkar di jari manisnya. Dipandanginya, membuat semua memori it uterus berputar tanpa henti, mencambuk hatinya sendiri.

Setiap harinya, setiap detiknya, entah sudah berapa banyak waktu berharga di sisa hidupnya ia habiskan untuk duduk dan menyandarkan diri pada nisan yang berukirkan nama 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Tak peduli akan cuaca yang mendukung atau sebaliknya. Tak peduli besar dan kecilnya suhu dan angin yang menerpa pori-pori kulitnya yang memucat. Emeraldnya yang selalu terlihat bersinar seakan benar-benar sudah redup dan tak akan kembali. Sepasang kaki miliknya melangkah pada tiap inci tanah yang pernah ditapakinya bersama Sasuke dan membuat kenangan indah di sana. Sesekali senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya. " Sasuke-kun, kau sudah berjanji padakukan? Aku percaya padamu," ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

Hari mulai gelap, dan Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit yang begitu luas. " Sasuke-kun, saat liburan kemarin kita ke sini. Kau ingat kan? Sudah lama ya,"

Tangan mungilnya meremas syal merah yang sengaja ia kenakan hari ini. Syal yang dirajut sendiri oleh Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan dalam sekali tarikan nafas, tubuh itu jatuh dan tergeletak begitu saja di atas rerumputan hijau di atas bukit dimana ia membuat janji mati itu dengan 'Sasuke-kun'nya.

Tiga hari sudah tubuh itu terbaring di atas ranjang berukuran sedang di sebuah Rumah Sakit tempat dimana ia berkonsultasi dan memantau kesehatannya secara rutin.

Kesadarannya sudah kembali tak lama saat dirinya dibawa ke tempat ini. Memberontak. Berkali-kali mencoba lepas dari kekangan Rumah Sakit. Jarum infuse yang menancap di tangan kirinya seringkali ditariknya secara paksa , makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh para suster ditolak dan diabaikannya. Setiap orang yang mengajaknya bicara hanya akan diabaikannya.

Hatinya terasa kosong. Rasanya ingin segera… segera menyusul pria yang dicintainya di dunia sana. Jika memang tidak bisa bersama di dunia nyata ini, setidaknya bisa bersama di dunia sana.

Siang terus berganti malam dan kekosongan dan kehampaan tak akan pernah berganti lagi untuk selamanya. Tetesan air mata keluar dari mata sang ibu dan sahabat yang selalu setia mendukung dan menemaninya setiap waktu. Tapi, kali ini tetesan air mata tidak lagi hanya butiran-butiran air mata yang semata-mata mengalir saja tapi sudah menjadi isakkan tangis yang lebih menjadi-jadi setelah mala mini. Malam dimana Sakura akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan membongkar semua isi hatinya.

" Biarkan aku pergi. Biarkan aku pergi menyusul Sasuke-kun yang sudah lebih dulu pergi. Hatiku hampa dan selalu merasa kosong. Jantungku yang tak sempurna ini terasa semakin kian melemah saat kepingan jiwaku yang lain telah pergi dan lenyap. Raga tak akan cukup karena aku butuh dirinya untuk merangkul dan menuntunku menjalani hidup bahagia dengannya. Ino-chan, Kaa-san dan semuanya, janganlah kalian menangis karena ini. Aku sudah sepantasnya pergi sejak lama, tapi selama kepingan jiwaku masih bersamaku makan jiwaku masih utuh dan kekuatannku masih utuh. Sekarang, sudah saatnya keping jiwa yang lain pergi dan saling bersatu kembali, melebur menjadi satu lagi di sana nanti. Biarlah aku membawanya karena aku malah kian makin senang," ucap Sakura dengan tegasnya.

Wajahnya malah tidak terlihat sepucat biasanya, dan bahkan dia tersenyum.

" Sa-sakura, kau..kau tersenyum?" Ino menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu erat-erat. Setidaknya kekhawatirannya selama ini bagaikan lenyap begitu saja saat melihat sekilas senyum kecil Sakura yang terlihat sangat tulus.

" Selama aku sendiri, aku senang. Aku senang karena pada akhirnya aku mendapat sebuah jawaban pasti. Sasuke pergi karena ia menungguku. Ia tahu tentang sakitku dan umurku yang tak lama. Ya, mungkin dia sudah tahu itu. Dan dia pergi mendahuluiku, menungguku di sana. Kami sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama, hidup ataupun mati, kami akan terus bersama. Meski ragaku yang tersisa tapi ingatlah kalian bahwa jiwaku berada di dekat kalian. Seperti saat aku merasakan jiwa Sasuke terus mengiri setiap langkahku pergi," Sakura senyum lagi lalu membalas genggaman tangan sahabatnya itu. Emeraldnnya di putarnya melihat sepasang mata sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain dan tak lupa Kaa-san yang selalu setiap menemaninya.

" Ari-arigatou.."

Dan setelah sepatah kata itu terucap, maka itu juga artinya kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sakura selamanya karena ia pun sudah menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

•

•

_Meski bintang tak dapat kita capai, meski terkadang bintang tak seindah yang kita kira dan duga. Tapi kepercayaan dan keyakinan rupanya bisa dijadikan satu pondasi yang kuat pula, asalkan kita berpasrah dan percaya bahwa akan ada bintang yang akan kita capai._

_Seperti kata pepatah "tak selamanya kenyataan seperti harapan." _

_Tapi jangan lupakan bahwa ada pepatah yang mengatakan " Yang Tuhan berikan, semuanya baik adanya," _

_Maka itu percayalah dan yakinlah. Dengan caranya yang awalnya menyakitkan dan mengharukan teruslah percaya bahwa Tuhan takkan pernah memisahkan kita dengan orang yang kita sayangi dan cintai karena mereka akan selalu dihadirkan dan dihidupkan kembali dalam hati kita yang memang percaya dan yakin._

_Ingatlah… Tuhan memang punya rencana…_

•

•

**OWARI**

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Satu FF aneh dan paling gaje dari saya =.=<p>

Gomen ya, hanya ingin mempost saja setelah lama tidak muncul.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
